Say That You Love Me
by YuuriLovesViktor
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor disagree about what they should do after the Grand Prix. Viktor MAY have influenced his decision. M for sex.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't been active in a while; shit's been really busy lately and... yeah.**

 **I should publish the second (and final, if I might add) chapter by like four O'clock today, so be ready!**

 **This is so ridiculous. This is like, not my actual account, and yet it's got more likes and favorites than my other one does. Apparently people like kinky shit better than they like regular rated T shit, eh? This is literally SIN.**

 **But, you know, it can't be helped. I'm a thirsty bitch ;P**

 **Thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to message me!**

 **-The-weird-kinky-sin-writer-that-you-don't-fucking-know-why-you're-listening-to T-T**

Levi twitched in his seat, barely containing a moan as he shifted in his large chair. His vision was blurry, his hands shaking slightly as he clenched them on the surface of his desk and he arched his back, sweat rolling in beads down his neck. He clenched his teeth, hoping that no-one would come into his office and see him like this. He would never get over the humiliation.

Banging his head against the desk and growling as a shiver coursed through his body, Levi recalled the night before, and the terrible mistake he'd made.

 _'Hey, let's play a game!' Hange had shouted, tugging Levi towards the hallway and Erwin's office._

 _'I don't want to play a game, Hange! I have papers to organize!' Levi screamed at them, trying desperately to pull himself out of their grip, but it was too much. Hange wasn't a particularly strong person, but their grip was a death grip. They wouldn't let go unless they truly wanted to._

 _'Levi, you need to settle down! Come on, one game of poker! We can play stakes too!' They called gleefully, the increased pressure on Levi's wrist proving they weren't asking. It was essentially an order._

 _'I am your superior officer! Let me go NOW!' Levi shouted, dragging his feet, and Hange pouted. They stopped, turning around to face Levi with puppy-dog eyes._

 _'Please?!' Hange whined, releasing Levi and adding, 'Just one game!" Levi was fully prepared to say no, however, something about what Hange had said gave him an idea. He smirked._

 _'Stakes?' They nodded ecstatically, hope filling their eyes._

 _'You have yourself a deal; only one game. But I get to choose the stakes,' Levi had said, watching as Hange nodded in assent. They tried to hide their glee as Levi followed them down the corridor to Erwin's office, and Levi knew exactly what he was going to have them do after he won._

 _However, when it comes to Hange, things never go to plan._

"Fuck, who knew Hange was s-so good at poker..." Levi stuttered, shivering and clenching his hands together. He hunched his shoulders, his hair sticking to his forehead as he struggled to maintain his composure. He could just hear Hange cackling in the back of his mind, their high-pitched voice like a siren.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, the sound reverberating through the spotlessly clean room, and Levi looked at the door fearfully. He clawed at his desk, clearing his throat and preparing to tell the person to go away, but his body had other plans.

A powerful stream of pleasure rushed through his body and he groaned, laying the top half of his body against the desk, panting. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands clenching and crushing the stack of papers in them. Tears streamed out of his eyes and he pressed his cheek against the desk, breathing deeply.

Levi, having completely forgotten about the person at the door, never told them to go away, and so they knocked again. As Levi tried to open his mouth again to tell them off, he let out one of the lewdest sounds he thought he'd ever made in his life, the sound reverberating around the room and probably echoing into the hallway.

Levi's eyes went wide and he quickly covered his mouth as he realized this, knowing the person on the other side of the door had probably gotten an earful of something they'd never have wanted to hear in their life. He struggled with options, debating between trying to tell the person off again or letting them in to help him.

Only another person would be able to help him, after all.

As Levi prepared himself to stand, he pressed his hands flat against the desk, his hips shifting as he moved, but as soon as he was halfway standing he knew he'd never make it.

Levi cried out as he collapsed against his desk again, the vibrator inside his ass brushing up against his prostate and making pleasure rock his body. He quaked in his seat, his fingers clawing at his desk as he felt the heat rush up into his cheeks and paint them red.

"H-Heichou?" Levi heard and looked up. His eyes went wide and he tried to find some way to calm himself, but just as the person finished opening the door, the vibrator hit that spot inside him again and he shivered, groaning. Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth, and he tried to see the person through the haze.

"E-Eren?" he asked, cursing his voice as he stuttered. Levi's voice was deep, lower than he remembered, and he squeezed his eyes shut as another bout of ecstasy seeped through his body. Clenching his teeth again he tried to sit up, but every time he moved, he found the vibrator hitting his extra-sensitive prostate. It didn't help that Eren was rushing towards him, his eyes wide and fear filling his eyes.

"Heichou! Are you okay? Are you sick?" Eren pressed his hand against Levi's chest, pushing him against the back of his seat. Levi struggled, the position far too pleasurable, but Eren forced him back. Levi, in his weakened state, was unable to fight back. He just moaned lewdly, arching his back in an effort to dislodge the vibrator.

"E-Eren... p-please..." Levi said, begging him to understand him and leave, but he didn't. He merely pressed the back of his hand to Levi's forehead, frowning.

"I think you're sick! I'll go get Hange okay? They'll help!" Levi was about to thank the heavens for Eren's obliviousness, but before he could, his words sunk in, and Levi's tired body went into overdrive.

"N-No, Eren... please, d-don't! N-not Hange!" Levi reached out towards Eren, who was running out the door, and he tried to stand to follow him. Having forgotten about the vibrator, however, he didn't even think about what that would do to him.

Levi collapsed onto all fours, shaking and moaning. He panted, sweat rolling down the side of his face and drool leaking onto the floor.

 _-Please, Eren; DON'T!-_

..oo00oo..

"Please, Hange, will you help?! I think Heichou's sick, and I need something to help him. Could you at least come look at him? I'm worried!" Eren pleaded, clasping his hands together as Hange spun on their spinny-chair. They looked on the verge of laughter, the quill pressed against their closed lips shaking as they giggled inwardly.

"Hange, what's so funny?! Levi might be deathly ill! We need to help him!" They squeaked at that, finally collapsing forwards and leaning on their knees. Cackling, they wiped tears from their eyes. Eren, having been stunned into silence, didn't move. He just watched Hange laugh, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"There's nothing physically wrong with him. Well... not anything that can't be fixed quickly. When you go back to the room, lean into his ear and whisper, 'do you want me to take it off?' Everything will make sense then, 'kay?" they said, looking up at Eren devilishly, a glint in their eye Eren wasn't entirely sure about. He inched backwards and towards the door, more worried about how Levi was faring than about dissecting everything Hange said that sounded weird.

It would take him CENTURIES.

Eren rushed back to the room to find Levi trying to climb back into his chair, his body shaking as he tried. Eren had to admit; it was quite unusual (and kind of ridiculous) to see humanity's strongest struggling to get back into his seat from the floor. Eren stopped for a moment, laughter bubbling up in his chest, but the glare that Levi sent him stopped the giggles before they'd even come out of his mouth. He stilled immediately, walking over to where Levi sat on the floor briskly.

"W-What are you just standing there f-for? H-Help me up, b-brat," Levi said sharply, turning away and allowing for Eren to reach under his armpits to set him back into his chair, but it was harder than he thought it would be.

"L-Levi, stop shaking, I can't lift you!" Levi only growled in response, strange groans leaking from his mouth as Eren lifted his shaking body up into the chair. As soon as he sat back in the chair, Levi's whole body spasmed, his back arching and his mouth opening in a silent moan as he clenched his hands on the sides of the chair.

"H-Heichou?" His expression changed in an instant as he opened his eyes slightly. He gazed at Eren with a half-lidded look of desperation, his cheeks and ears bright pink. Drool leaked from the side of his mouth and his body shook temptingly. Eren's eyes were wide, his body reacting to Levi without him even noticing.

"E-Eren..." Levi moaned, gyrating his hips into the air barely noticeably. He moaned deeply, the sound tearing from his throat as his head fell back against the chair.

Eren desperately tried to figure out what was wrong, his hands flitting about and his eyes stressing for an answer. He searched for anything to help him on Levi's desk, trying not to make a mess of the already cluttered desk. Then, he stopped, remembering suddenly what Hange had said that had confused him so.

Eren walked around the side of the desk, looking into Levi's glazed and half-lidded eyes as he leaned in slowly and whispered,

"Do you want me to take it off?"

Had Eren known how seductively and smoothly the words dripped off his tongue, he'd blush violently from embarrassment and deny it frivolously. Instead, he just gazed at Levi as the man's cheeks took on an even darker shade of red and he reached out with his hand.

Levi gripped the front of Eren's white shirt, tugging him forwards swiftly. He brought Eren's face inches from his own, his breath heavy and his eyes oozing need.

"Eren, please, take it off..." he begged, shaking Eren's shirt, and Eren with it. He was confused as hell, not even entirely sure what 'it' was, but going along with it. If Hange said it would help, he damn-well would do it.

"Please, E-Eren!" He squeaked, his grip tightening as he banged his head against the back of his chair.

"T-Then why don't you... uh... show me the problem?" Eren asked nervously, unsure as to how Levi would react.

Levi didn't even waste a second. In his pleasured, ecstasy-filled state, Levi's mind had about as much self-awareness as a drunk person. He immediately reached for his pants, undoing the belt and unzipping his fly.

"Uhh... Levi are you-" Eren stopped immediately, unsure if he should look away or not as Levi opened his pants and slid his undergarments out of the way, but it soon became impossible. Eren finally understood what Hange and Levi had meant when they were referring to 'it'. His eyes went wide, and he stepped backwards awkwardly.

"Levi... I... I don't know if I c-can h-help you with th-that..." he said, stuttering. Levi looked at him through glazed eyes, his body leaned against the back of the chair as his cock throbbed in desperation. He shook, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"E-Eren, p-please, take it off!" Levi begged, a slight whine at the end of his sentence, and Eren felt suddenly inclined to help. He stopped himself, however, a blush filling his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself. What an absurd situation!

"W-why can't you do it y-yourself?" Eren asked vainly, wincing as Levi reached forwards.

"B-because t-they put these b-bracelets on me, and it-" he reached for his own length, wincing as an electric shock went through his body. He groaned, his body shaking as the intense vibrations in his ass egged his body on to ejaculate.

But he couldn't.

Why?

It was actually fairly simple. When he'd lost the bet, his punishment was that he'd have to wear the vibrator for the rest of the day, but there'd also been an extra punishment on top of that.

A cock ring. And not just any cock ring, which would make him last longer in bed but then finish with an insanely powerful orgasm, but one that Hange had tinkered with themself, leading to it not being harmful if worn for a long period of time.

The other consequence of Hange's tinkering was that Levi couldn't come. With the cock ring on, Levi was physically unable to ejaculate, making his body severely overstimulated. He'd basically been on the verge of coming for the past two hours.

"E-Eren, please, just... t-take it off-f..." Levi begged, grabbing Eren's shirt again and biting his bottom lip as another powerful burst of pleasure coursed through his horny body.

Eren's breathing quickened, and he debated whether or not he should help. Were he to not do it, Levi would probably kill him later, but if he were...

It could make things REALLY awkward.

"I-Is there a way to t-take of the bracelets?" Eren asked, but Levi slowly shook his head.

"No, they *gasp* they're encoded. Hange wouldn't be that stupid."

"Wait, Hange did this to you?" Levi didn't answer, physically unable to at this point.

"E-Eren, please, I'm so close, I need you t-to..." Levi gasped and groaned, a whine filling his voice as he began to shift in his seat. Eren started finally made a decision and, reaching forwards and grabbing Levi's dick, he began to roll the cock ring off. He was thankful the cock ring would fit over his massive head, despite the size, and immediately threw the cock ring onto the desk.

Eren was about to move out of the way when he had a thought.

Levi was a clean freak, right? And if he came, that would dirty the desk and the floor, and Levi would probably make Eren clean it up. Therefore, before Levi came, Eren desperately tried to find something to put over his dick to catch all of the cum, but he was at a loss. There was nothing for him to use.

In a split second, Eren looked back down at Levi's dick. He didn't have anything to catch everything in, except...

Eren knelt down so he was at eye level with Levi's cock and grabbed it with his right hand, shoving it down his throat swiftly. He went down as far as he could go, a groan falling from his mouth as Levi reached instinctively down and thrust into Eren's mouth roughly. He came immediately after, arching his back and up into Eren's mouth as he gripped his hair. Levi groaned deeply, his mouth hanging open and his body shivering as he shot his cum down Eren's throat. The boy closed his eyes, swallowing everything his corporal gave him, and he couldn't help the way his entire body blushed cherry-red.

Levi came down from his orgasm gradually, groaning as Eren let his cock fall from his mouth. He was in a kind of daze, unsure as to what exactly happened. As his tongue found its way towards to roof of his mouth and he tasted Levi's salty cum, he immediately snapped back into reality.

"Oh, shit... Levi..." Eren began to inch back, staring wide-eyed at Levi as the man shook from the overstimulation of the vibrator up his ass. He then turned and ran out the door, trying to ignore the way his body lit up like fireworks at the taste of Levi on his tongue.

Eren closed his eyes, groaning lightly as he ran towards his dungeon room. His arms pumped as he sped down the stairs, launching himself onto his bed as soon as he reached the small cell.

- _OhshitohshitohshitwhathaveIdonewhathaveIdoneI'msocsrewed!_ -Eren thought, covering his face with his hands.

 _-I'm so done for...-_


End file.
